Pilots
by ShianeCollins
Summary: What if the g-boys were in suspended animation? And then found 75 years later by the granddaughter of...read it to find out. It's 75 yrs. from AC 197. FINISHED...POSTED!
1. Default Chapter

Notes and Disclaimers: Oh yeah, I don't lay claims to the Gundam Boys and/or any of the other characters from that series—Gundam Wing………But Shiane, Lucy, Savannah, Amethyst and Jonathon are mine. Those who take will receive their just desserts (sorry, I've been wanting to say that in something) when they meet their Superiors (hint: their gods).

Pilots

"What the heck!" a young girl of sixteen years exclaimed. She stood in a large room where five tubes rose from a large machine that stood against the far wall. Shiane Collins was in front of two of them in between the middle tube and the one on the right. The tubes went up into the darkness and didn't seem to end, and they also seemed wide enough for a person to fit inside. The machinery they were set upon had lots of buttons and levers with words on them for the most part. To her complete surprise, she saw two of the legendary Gundam pilots in the tubes. She knew from the stories her grandmother used to tell her that their names were Duo Maxwell and Heero Yui. Shiane stood there staring at them in surprise, because they seemed to be sleeping. And they shouldn't have even been there.

Then all of a sudden,

Crraaackk! went the tube that Heero was in, causing Shiane to jump in startlement. A hissing could be heard, meaning a gas was leaking through the cracks. She franticly looked at the buttons on the machine and saw a green one that said gas off. Slamming her hand down on it before thinking, the gas stopped leaking out, but unfortunately the tube cracked even more. Then some of the tube's glass flew off. She threw herself to the floor as shattered glass fell around her. When she looked up she noticed some of the shattered glass cracked the next tube that Duo was encased in.

"Great," she said rising, stamping her foot on the floor, "Now Duo's tube-thingy is breaking."

"I wonder who's in these other tubes? I hope it'll be the other three pilots. Hmm…I'll have to look later because first I'll have to get Duo and Heero out of these things," she murmured planning out loud to herself.

Looking around Shiane spotted a stool on the far side of the room sitting in a corner all alone, collecting dust bunnies and the occasional spider. She ran over to it dodging the glass and picked it up. Turning around, she walked back to Heero and Duo, pausing to look at the tube to the right of Heero's.

"I really hope there's another one of the pilots in there," she murmured quietly. "I think it'll be very interesting if there is." she added with a grin.

When Shiane stopped in front of Heero she pushed the stool to the machine, making sure to not bump into the glass since she was wearing sandals. Stepping up onto the stool she balanced herself on the top step. Looking down at the glass in front of her, she pushed some of it out of harm's way with the tip of her sandal before she gingerly stepping onto the machine. She looked up and calculated that she only needed to go forward a few more steps. Careful not to step on any of the buttons, or move the levers because she didn't want anything else to happen she made her way up to Heero.

There was a hole in the glass so she stuck her hand in carefully so she wouldn't bump the sharp edges and cut herself. Holding a hand close to his face she felt the faint air movement against her skin; he was still alive.

"Wow! I wonder how _long_ these guys have been in these things!" she thought out loud.

Taking her hand out, Shiane placed it on the side of the tube to brace herself where there were no shards of glass. With her other hand she felt around in the pockets of her blue jean shorts, searching for anything to chip the glass with. She had a tube of lip gloss, a few coins, a tiny pocket dictionary, and…

"Oh my gosh!" she cried with surprise when she pulled the last item out of her back pocket. There was a small hammer in her hands. "Maybe…no wait, I grabbed a hammer off the counter when I left home earlier today," She stood there staring at the hammer about the size of her hand. She remembered that she and her friends wanted to fix some of the _wooden_ benches at the park and she had volunteered to bring a hammer. Flipping the hammer up she tapped the glass around the hole, carefully so none of the glass would fly and hurt Heero inside.

After a few little cuts and a half an hour later, the hole was the size of a miniature refrigerator. Satisfied on her progress she stopped for a little rest. Taking a deep breath she gazed around with assessing brown eyes. She noticed that the glass she had chipped away had fallen around the base of the tube, some of it making its way to the floor. She glanced to her right at Duo and saw that he looked peaceful, but so did Heero. It was unnerving just _how_ peaceful they looked.

"I _really_ wonder how long these guys have been in the tubes now. It has got to have been more than fifty years. But how long? They still look like they're sixteen or seventeen! They haven't aged a day at all!" she wondered out loud. "I mean, they're supposed to be what, in their eighties or something!" she shook her head in disbelief.

Rested, she started on the glass once again. About another half an hour later the hole was three times the size it had originally been, almost big enough to pull Heero out. But her hands were starting to ache and she acquired more cuts; she would need to rest again soon before she got too tired and hurt herself even more.

"Just a couple more taps and I'm done," she thought aloud.

"Done!" Shiane cried in triumph when she chipped the last piece of glass a couple of minutes later. The hole was now big enough to pull him through. Sliding the hammer back into her pocket she wiped her sweaty hands onto her shorts.

Reaching into the broken tube Shiane grabbed his arm and gently began to pull him through the hole. When half of his body was out, she leaned him against her own body so she could lift the rest of his body over the glass still attached to the bottom of the base. Once that was done, she wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked his hanging arms in the crook of her left arm. She started backing up and slowly made her way to the stool. There wasn't a lot of glass, but she still walked slowly because he was actually heavier than he looked. But he _was_ deadweight after all.

Shiane's legs started to ache when she stepped onto the stool. Briefly letting go of Heero with her right hand in order to balance herself she slowly stepped down onto the floor. When her feet flat on the floor she paused to rest before continuing. She tilted his head onto her shoulder and felt him breathing on her neck and though it tickled, she wrapped her right arm around his shoulders. As Shiane held onto him, she half pulled him to a spot unlittered with glass.

Kneeling slowly she carefully laid Heero down, making sure his head didn't go down hard. He was lying flat on his back on the floor when she rose again, her eyes still gazing down at him. She walked back over to the machines, but this time she moved the stool to the front of the tube Duo was in. She watched where she stepped and made her way up to Duo very carefully. She fished the miniature hammer back out of her pocket and began to chip away at the hole that had been made from the shattering of the glass earlier.

Awhile later her arm was getting tired so she stopped and glanced down at her watch and found that it was already two in the morning. She'd been there for about five hours. She remembered that the first three hours she had wandered around the building until she came to this room.

Realizing that she was more tired than she really cared to think, she went back to where Heero lay and laid down just a couple of feet away. Though the floor was hard and cold, she instantly fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

She woke up to the crying of the annoying alarm set on her watch.

"Uh…eight already?" she said groggily. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes before opening them to the room. Sitting up she glanced at Heero and found him still sleeping and also in the same position she had left him in. Though she was still a little tired and achy, Shiane rose to her feet and started walking to the stool. Climbing up onto the machine, she picked up the hammer and began working like she had the day before. As she steadily worked she occasionally glanced back at Heero, curious on how he was faring.

"When is he going to wake up! He's been out of the tube for six, no, seven hours now!" She said angrily with a touch of frustration. In her anger she hit the edge of the glass a little too hard and it went flying at Duo. She thought it was going to hit his skin and injure him, but it landed on his upper arm, on his sleeve.

Gasping while she watched she almost lost the hammer. Calming back down, she stuck her hand in the hole and plucked the shard from Duo's sleeve. Pulling her hand out she carefully gripped the shard and then tossed it over her shoulder. Going back to work, she became oblivious to everything around her, including Heero.

When the hole was almost the size to where she could fit in, she realized how tired she was from standing up for so long. Shiane set the hammer at the base and walked carefully back to the stool. She sat for awhile, but because of restlessness eventually got up and went somewhat slowly over to Heero. She sank down by his side and stared intently at him. Bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapped her hands around them. She must have dozed off because she woke up with her head resting on her knees and her stomach aching with hunger. She hadn't eaten since the day before around mid-morning.

Her eyes darted around the room and spotted her green backpack in a corner. Rising she discovered that her legs were stiff, but limbered as she made her way to the side of the room where her bag lay. Walking up to her backpack, she scooped it up into her arms and carried it back to where Heero lay motionless. Rummaging through it she took inventory and found that she had three peanut-butter sandwiches, four apples, and five water bottles, which were completely filled. She was supposed to have gone on a picnic with a couple of friends and had brought this stuff. But something made her come to this building. After curiously wandering around for about three hours, she found this particular room and had set her bag down on the floor in the corner.

She hungrily ate one of the sandwiches and gulped down water to wash away the stickiness of the tasty peanut butter. She stuffed the other food and bottles back into the bag when she finished to save for later. Taking another generous gulp of water, Shiane rose and went back to the tube Duo was still in. She picked up the hammer and started working.

Before long she finished and slid the hammer into her pocket. She stuck her hands into the tube, dodging the glass. She grabbed Duo's arm and pulled most of him through. But while she was pulling him, his braid got caught onto a sharp edge and she didn't notice it. When he was out of the tube, the tie keeping Duo's hair in place broke and shot somewhere. With the tie gone, his hair unraveled part way. Shiane ignored his hair, but it made the going down a little harder; there was a _lot_ of it. His hair kept getting in the way, but ignoring it the best she could she kept walking and half pulling, half dragging him all the way to where Heero was still sleeping. She gently laid Duo down on his back on the other side of her backpack.

"I'll just tell Duo to rebraid his hair when he wakes up," she noted to herself.

She scooped up the water bottle she had been drinking out of and took a long, satisfying drink. Instead of closing it, she sat down in between Duo and Heero. Leaning over Heero she squeezed the bottle lightly, allowing a few drops of water to fall onto his lips. Staring at him for a moment more, she then turned to do the same to Duo. She waited to see if anything would happen, but no movement came from either one. Setting down her bottle she pulled her brush out of a side pocket of her backpack and brushed her hair. Then she took her waist length brown hair and braided it into two long braids. When she finished tying off the ends she put the brush away and closed the bottle. Rising to her feet she stretched and began to walk around the room to relieve her slight boredom.

Shiane walked until she stood in front of the two farthest of the remaining tubes. Since the tubes gave her no clue as to who were inside, she looked down at the control boards littered with levers and buttons. Some buttons didn't have any writing or any kind of symbols on them, and some of the levers had nothing on them. Some buttons said things like oxygen or gas, but a few of them just had odd symbols that she had no clue about. As she looked at the others in front of the other tubes, she found that each tube had its own set of buttons and levers.

She was looking at a peculiar button that was a very bright orange and below it, it said "Lights". Without another thought she pushed on that one. Bright lights suddenly flicked on at the base of the tube and shone on the person encased inside. Shiane shaded her eyes from the lights since they were extremely bright and looked up. She was staring at Quatre Raberba Winner!

Taking her eyes away from him, she walked to the other tubes and pushed the light buttons. In the remaining two tubes were none other than Trowa Barton and…Hilde Schbeiker!

"Wait a minute. Why is Hilde here? Where's Wufei?" Shiane asked with a puzzled frown.

No answer, of course.

She stared at the three until she heard a slight movement coming from behind her. "Heero and Duo!" she thought.

"They must be waking up!" Shiane cried to herself, turning and rushing to them.

She stopped between them, standing beside her backpack. Bending down, she unzipped it and took two of the remaining water bottles out. Setting them on the floor next to the green bag she zipped it back up. She sank into a cross-legged sitting position on the cold, hard floor and glanced at her watch. It was one in the afternoon.

"Water…" came a very hoarse whisper from Heero. He began to stir and move his arms a bit as Shiane scrambled to his side with one of the bottles she pulled out. Sitting on her knees beside his head she slid her left arm under his shoulders as she opened the bottle with her other hand, keeping her gaze on his face.

"Please stop moving Heero," Shiane whispered to him. Hearing a gentle feminine voice he ceased moving immediately. She picked the bottle up and opened his mouth by gently pulling down his chin, she poured just a little water in. Swallowing that mouthful pretty quickly, she gave him some more, before setting the bottle on the floor next to her. She didn't want to give him too much just yet until he could do it on his own.

Opening his eyes and blinking them she noticed they were a startling dark blue.

"About time you wake up," she grumbled. She helped him sit up, but kept a hand on his back to support him.

"What?…Who are you?" he hoarsely asked looking at her.

"Here, drink," she handed him the bottle. Accepting it he drank a generous amount, all the while keeping his eyes on the girl. He schooled his face to emit no emotions as he set the bottle back down.

"I'm Shiane," she answered. "Shiane Collins."

TBC

Notes: Okay, I know this was kinda boring….and it'll be slow for a little while…but please read it. It gets kinda funny too. Especially when Duo finds out who Shiane is the granddaughter of.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah, I don't lay claims to the Gundam Boys and/or any of the other characters from that series—Gundam Wing………But Shiane, Lucy, Savannah, Amethyst and Jonathon are mine.   
Chapter 2 

When he could sit up by himself Shiane moved her hand away and backed up a little to give him space. She still sat on her knees, and watched him as he attempted to stand. He was unstable on his feet and unable to stand upright very well. As he started to crumble back towards the floor, she rose quickly and tried to help him, but he held up his hand. Shiane halted in her tracks as she watched him make his way over to the machines and stop to look at each tube, including Duo's and his own. She never took her eyes off him as he performed his inspection of the room, wondering what he was thinking. Then he came back over and stood in front of her; taking a good look at her. This made Shiane nervous and she attempted to look elsewhere, so instead she looked down at Duo and noticed that unlike Heero he never moved.

"Did you take us out?" Heero asked keeping his emotions masked.

"Yes. The glass broke and flew so I used a hammer and chipped enough to get you two out," she replied looking back at Heero. Since he had a masked face, she couldn't read it, which made her all the more wonder what was going through his mind. He glanced back at the others still in their tubes.

"Do you know how long we've been asleep?" he inquired, his eyes meeting hers once again.

"No, I don't even know _when_ you were put in the things."

At that moment, Duo started stirring and waking up behind her. She turned around and took the other bottle and gave some water to Duo just as she had with Heero.

Heero ignored Shiane while she did this and continued inspecting the room. She helped Duo sit up and then stand, though he leaned against her to get his balance. In one hand Duo had a water bottle, and the other was on her shoulder to keep his balance.

"Oh Duo, you need to rebraid your hair," she whispered pointing to his hair, "Hold on, I need to get something from my backpack."

He released her shoulder just as she bent down to pick up her backpack. Shiane searched in one of the side pockets until she found a hair tie.

Setting the bottle down, he reached back for his hair, and started to rebraid it as she watched. Shiane handed him the hair tie when he was finished, which he greatly appreciated. After tying it he flipped his long braid behind his head and gave a nod of thanks to her.

Shiane looked to see where Heero had gone and saw that he was examining the tubes with the sleeping people inside. Taking her eyes off of Heero she found Duo staring at her intently.

"Hey, you look like Une!" he exclaimed startling her, "But a whole lot younger," he added after a moment of consideration.

"Did he mean Lady Middie Une Collins? Because if he did, then he must have known my grandmother! I _do_ look a lot like her!" she thought.

"She _could_ be related to Lady Une, Duo!" Heero said coming up behind him.

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed very surprised looking around until he spotted his friend, "_Are_ you related to Une?" Duo asked, turning to look at her once again.

"Um…Yes. I'm…her granddaughter," she replied looking from one to the other not really sure what to say. Duo's jaw dropped in complete and utter astonishment, but Heero's emotions were still masked, much to Shiane's growing frustration.

"How exactly did you know about us?" Heero asked changing the subject slightly. He looked directly at her.

"My grandmother, Lady Collins, as she goes by, used to tell me and two friends stories when we were little. She told us they were true, and that you two, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, _and_ Hilde disappeared long ago without a trace," she told them.

"But how did you know _where_ to find us?" Duo asked keeping his eyes on her. He was still astonished at her announcement, but was now curious about several things.

"I don't really know. I was wandering around the building and I found this room behind a large stone broken from the wall itself," she told him uncertain.

"Hilde's here?" Duo asked scratching his head, a small puzzled frown on his face.

"Yeah, over there," she pointed across the room.

"Hilde,_ and_ Quatre, and Trowa! They're here too? Well let's go get them out!" he exclaimed walking unsteadily over to the machines.

Shiane followed him and glanced at Heero as she passed him. She knew he wasn't going to help, seeing as he leaned against the wall and watched the other two.

The girl went over to Quatre and Trowa while Duo went to Hilde on the other side of the broken tubes.

"Duo, do you know anything about these machines?" she called as she gazed down at the control board.

"Not really. I only know how to open and close them. I remember the guy made me stand there and he pulled a lever towards him that made the tube come down," he said walking over to her. He looked at the levers and choosing once he said,

"You go up there while I turn off the gas and make the tube go up." He told her holding his hand out. She took his hand and with his help climbed onto the machine. Shiane went up to the tube Quatre was in as the gas got shut off. Duo then moved the lever that opened the tubes towards her. She watched the tube fly up, exposing Quatre. She caught him as he slumped forward, but had to rebalance herself and adjust the blond against her. When she settled she looked at Duo again. The blond was actually pretty easy to allow his whole weight to settle against her for he was only a couple of inches taller than her and he was smaller in build than Heero, which was a relief.

"Umm…come down here and I'll take him," he said motioning with his hands.

She pulled Quatre with her until she reached Duo who took him and held his hand up so she could get down. She took his hand and slightly jumped down watching for any shattered glass.

Duo carried Quatre over to where Shiane had put him and Heero, and carefully laid Quatre down. She followed him and sank down beside the blond.

He turned his gaze to her and asked, "Do you have any more water?"

"Yeah, they're in my backpack, but I only have two bottles left," Shiane replied. Pulling her backpack to her she took the last two remaining bottles out. Setting them beside her, she opened one and pushed the bag away. She slid her hand under Quatre's head and lifting it off the ground and brought the water bottle up to his mouth and squeezed in a little water. It took a couple of minutes, but she felt him begin to stir as he let the water slide down his throat. She gave him a little more before setting the bottle back down. She watched as he opened expressive green eyes and stare briefly up into her brown ones. He blinked, trying to get into focus to look around him.

"Hello," Shiane said softly as she helped him sit up.

"Hey buddy! Long time no see!" Duo said cheerfully standing beside her.

"Duo!…Where's everyone else?" Quatre asked looking up at Duo. He hadn't really noticed Shiane sitting beside him yet, but that was because his whole attention was on his friend at the moment.

"Well Heero is over there," he said pointing to the other boy, "And the others, well except for Wufei, are still in the tubes over there," he finished pointing to Trowa and Hilde.

"Oh. Who is this?" he asked looking back at the girl.

"Shiane Collins," she told him.

"That's your name? You never told _me_ that!" Duo exclaimed.

"_You_ never asked me!" Shiane retorted turning her gaze up to him. There was a moment of silence before Quatre started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Duo and Shiane asked in unison. It was so contagious they couldn't help but grin themselves.

"You two! You sound like best friends…that or siblings." he laughed. Duo and her just looked at each other then they also started laughing along with the blond.

"Shiane will you help me up?" Quatre asked quietly after they all stopped and caught their breath.

"Sure," she said. She rose to her feet first and pulled Quatre up next to her, "Will you help me and Duo get the other two out?"

He nodded his head and gazed around the room. He was a little bit surprised when he spotted Heero, but he asked, "Will you help us Heero?"

"I guess," he replied. Pushing away from the wall, he walked past the three to the tube that Trowa was in. He stood there waiting for them until they followed and stood by him. When they got there Shiane quickly spotted the green button and pushed it, making the gas turn off. Duo held up a hand to again help her up. She got up there and waited at the tube until the lever was moved.

Shiane caught Trowa in her arms but just barely since he was so tall and it all took a little longer to drag him to the others because though he was lean and _was_ muscled, his build was a bit more prominent than Heero's. She pulled him with her the best she could to Heero's and Quatre's waiting arms. They took him and carried him to the spot where everyone else was put. They laid Trowa down but waited for the girl and Duo to get Hilde so they could revive both of them at the same time. Quatre remained by Trowa's side but Heero went back to the wall and leaned on it where he watched them in silence from there.

Duo helped Shiane down and they went to the other side of the machines where Hilde was. Shiane shut the gas off but she still needed help getting onto the machine since she was no longer using the stool. She looked up slightly at Duo to see what was keeping him and found him was staring at Hilde, oblivious to all else around him, including Shiane beside him.

"Duo…a little help," Shiane said clearing her throat.

"Oh. Sorry," he helped her up and she got to where she needed to be to get Hilde. Duo moved the lever, but the tube didn't go up. Their gazes met and Shiane could see the worry in his blue eyes; he cared greatly for the friend still imprisoned.

"There might be an emergency lever. Look for one," Shiane suggested thoughtfully.

He looked at each of the other levers until he went back to a particular once and kept reading and rereading a label over to himself, half mouthing the words. A worried and concerned look crossed his otherwise cheerful face.

"Duo, what is it? What does it say?" she asked him taking a step down towards him.

He looked up at her, "It says 'Pull lever if in emergency'. But it doesn't say _what_ it does! Shiane, what if it does something bad? Like…blow this whole room up?" he asked worriedly.

"Then don't pull that lever. Maybe there's something caught on the tube that won't let it go up. I'll go look," Shiane told him.

He started to say something in protest but she held up her hand stopping him. Whatever he had wanted to say, he kept it to himself. She searched carefully and a little slowly around the base of the tube but couldn't find anything.

"There's nothing! Try it again Duo," she finally called to him.

He tried again and this time it worked. The tube went up and Shiane got Hilde by her waist. Luckily she was light enough to not upset Shiane's delicate balance atop the machine. She made her way carefully down to Duo, where she gave her burden to young man and motioned to him to go on. She was going to jump down herself despite the scattered glass, but she was going to be careful. The girl watched him cradle Hilde in his arms as he walked over to Quatre. A warm smile crossed her lips as she watched him.

Just as Shiane was about to jump, she heard the distinct sounds of tiny explosions and she frowned because they were out of place. But they were gradually becoming louder and she could feel the machinery start to vibrate and tremble and even through her sandals she could feel the metal start to become a little warm. The mysterious equipment was starting to blow up! Doing the only thing she could think of, she jumped down and crouched with her back at its base; she didn't think she had enough time to make it to the others. The entire thing was blowing up right against her back!

She glanced over at Duo and the others (with the exception of Heero, since he was leaning against the wall) and found that they must have heard something too because they were all looking at the machine and Shiane very worriedly. It appeared that Quatre was about to go and get her but the explosion from behind her came and Duo had grabbed his arm, holding him back. Something struck her hard in the middle of her back and that was the last thing she knew.

TBC

Notes: Didn't you just LOVE Duo's reaction when he found out that she's Une's granddaughter?


	3. Chapter 3

Shiane: Okay, I kow that it's a self-insertion...but that's the way I write.

Shiane: But thank you for the reviews everyone.

Oh yeah, I don't lay claims to the Gundam Boys and/or any of the other characters from that series—Gundam Wing………But Shiane, Lucy, Savannah, Amethyst and Jonathon are mine.

**Chapter 3**

While Shiane was buried under all the glass and metal, Duo and Quatre revived the last two of their group. They protected each other from the debris flying everywhere. When the explosions ended all of them, Heero included, went over to what was left of the machines and started looking for the girl.

It took about an hour to find her through the ruins of the metal, but when they did it was the tall pilot, Trowa, who found her.

"I found her!" he called to the others. He had to move a few things to get to her, but he found her lying unconscious under a large sheet of metal. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and carefully made their way to him. Trowa bent down and scooped the girl into his arms and turned to the others.

"Is she okay?" Hilde asked standing beside the tall young man looking at her.

"I think so, but she's unconscious, so I'm not totally sure," Trowa replied looking down at the girl cradled in his arms, "But I'm going to take her away from this," he added. The other three nodded and followed as he walked away to a clearer space.

Shiane started waking up a couple of minutes later while someone was still carrying her. Using just her eyes she looked around and realized that Trowa was the one who was carrying her and looked up into his face. She could feel his strong arms holding her and it was then that she really noticed that he was muscular.

He, on the other hand, felt her stirring, but did not know she was fully conscious.

"Trowa?" Shiane asked quietly, a small curious frown on her face. He looked down at her and met her brown eyes that for some odd reason seemed familiar and tugged at his mind. She seemed familiar but he could not figure out why. Maybe he would get some answers soon.

"So you're awake now," he said to her, "She's awake." he told the others over his shoulder. Heero had remained at the explosion site and was examining the ruins, trying to determine what exactly had set off the detonation.

Trowa stopped and set her feet on the ground; they were in a clear enough space in the room. She put her arm around his shoulders so she could stand though she had a tad problem since he was so tall. But he didn't seem to mind at all. As Shiane stood there regaining her balance and calming her unsettled nerves, she looked the best she could at her arms and legs. She had lots of cuts, scrapes, and bruises, but other than that, she felt fine. Even with the slight headache she felt fine.

Shiane looked up and saw that all of them, even Trowa were looking at her.

"I'm fine you guys," she said looking around at their faces. She took her arm from Trowa's shoulder and took a wobbly step away from him, to show them she was fine, but she was tired from all the excitement and her legs hurt. Actually her whole body ached. But she was still unsteady on her feet so she ended up falling. Trowa grabbed at her waist and caught her before she hit the ground and hurt herself even more.

"Shiane, you're not fine. You need to rest for awhile," Quatre told her as Trowa held her around her waist so she wouldn't fall again and she put her arm on his shoulder again.

"Okay," Shiane replied looking down at the ground feeling younger than her sixteen years. With Trowa helping her, they walked to an unlittered spot and sat down so they could get the girl to rest. Shiane sat next to Trowa cross-legged just a couple of inches from his body.

They all started talking about something but Shiane didn't pay any attention. Her eyes felt heavy and started to droop and she fell into a light sleep with her head on Trowa's shoulder. She was just so tired and only wanted to rest for a few minutes.

"Shh…Shiane's asleep," Heero said coming up to the group, "I found out what triggered the explosion."

"Well, what was it?" Duo asked curiously.

"The machine was triggered to explode about a minute after Hilde was out." Heero said looking at the girl.

"But _why_ would they put a detonation device in the machine to begin with?" Duo asked in a quiet outburst.

The other four looked at him with solemn eyes and it was Trowa who answered.

"Maybe what they put us in was only an experiment and we were just the test subjects. The doctors could have placed the device to make sure if it fell into the wrong hands and we were awakened that they would die before they were able to reproduce it. They also assumed that we would most likely die with it before we could be used in evil plots. We were the best," the usually quiet Trowa said. Duo's mouth dropped a little, but in the end he and the others all nodded.

"And Hilde? Why her?" Duo inquired for curiosity's sake.

The others looked at each other, but this time it was Hilde who answered, "They couldn't find Wufei. So I was the next best person that would not be questioned about or missed." She gave a small shrug.

Everybody thought quietly for a few minutes until Heero brought up an issue nobody could think about.

"What are we going to do about her?" Heero asked jerking his head towards Shiane.

Everyone was taken by surprise at his question and they all glanced at the girl, who was still sleeping, oblivious to their conversation. She looked young and innocent and the five didn't want to be held accountable if something happened to her while she was with them.

"What do you mean Heero?" Quatre asked looking back at him.

"What are we going to do about her when we get out of here?"

"She might know where our Gundams are," Duo said thoughtfully.

"Hmm…She might, but…she's only heard _stories_ about us," Heero pointed out, "They might not be true," he added quietly.

"Yeah, but she heard them from Lady Une," Duo retorted. "Besides, we have no real idea how long we were out of commission. We don't exactly know how much has changed since our time," he added.

"Do you mean Lady Une is related to Shiane?" Hilde and Quatre asked in unison, while Trowa looked on quietly with a puzzled look on his face. They knew she looked familiar and until that moment they couldn't place why, but now they could see the great resemblance. Shiane was almost identical to the woman they knew from when before they were put into suspended animation.

"Yeah, she told us that Une is her grandmother," Duo told them, "Shiane even looks like her!" he added. The other three looked shocked at the news and all wondered just how long they had been kept in suspended animation.

"But…Lady Une might not have told Shiane anything about where the Gundams could be! _She_ may not even know where they are," Trowa replied quietly but firmly.

Silence followed that statement for a few minutes.

Shiane stirred and began to wake up right about then. Rubbing her eyes, she lifted her head off of Trowa's shoulder. When she was wide awake she looked around at the others.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shiane asked in a soft voice, somehow aware that they had been talking about her. Besides, Heero was there, so she was certain that they were talking about her.

"Did Lady Une ever tell you where our Gundams are?" Heero asked bluntly. Coldness had entered his dark blue eyes and bore deeply into hers.

She was a little taken back at his question, but she answered the best she could. "No. She told me that the Gundams disappeared with you guys, but she always seemed to be not telling the whole truth," she replied thoughtfully, "And…" she trailed off.

"And what?" Duo asked growing slightly impatient. He was itching to get out and see the world again. He wanted to know all that changed.

"And we're in an abandoned building with lots of rooms I haven't seen, like the basement. But I've seen some blueprints of this building and there should be another room under the basement," Shiane said, "I know the way down there," she added quietly.

"Well then, let's go down there!" Duo exclaimed jumping up instantly excited.

"But…the door…something's blocking it on the outside," she said with a frown. "When I actually got into this room, the stone that had been in front of the door somehow was jarred and moved. It's now to where you can't even open the door without a lot of brute strength."

"Hmm…" he said as he reached up into his hair and took something out. Bending down he opened his hand to show her. Hilde leaned over from where she was sitting and got a glimpse of it and rolled her eyes at him. In the palm of his hand lay a tiny bomb.

They were about five feet from the door so Duo said, "Y'all better go take some kind of cover or something. I have no idea if it's gonna make a big blow or not work at all."

Quatre rose and helped Shiane to her feet since she still hurt though not as much. The others (except for Heero, who had already been standing) also rose. They all walked to a corner away from the door and stood there waiting for Duo to set the bomb.

Heero on the other hand was still leaning against the wall where he had gone back to after Shiane tried to answer his question the best she could.

Duo finished setting the bomb and ran over to them. They waited in the corner expecting an explosion.

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure it was going to work Duo?" Quatre asked from beside Shiane. Duo and Shiane separated from the group and went to the door, followed by the ever-silent Heero.

"I don't think it will work Duo. It's too old," Heero said looking critically at the bomb. He had, along with the others, already assumed that a great amount of time had passed while they were "put away", considering that the girl who had found them was the _granddaughter_ of one of their allies.

"Shiane!" came a feminine shout from the other side of the door. Both Heero and Duo looked at her.

The girl shrugged and said, "It must be a couple of my friends. In here!" she shouted the last part.

"Shiane?" another voice shouted sounding louder.

"Yes. In here! Open the door!" she shouted.

The people on the other side tugged as Shiane and Duo pushed the door until it opened. There stood two brunette girls both of sixteen years, Shiane's best friends Savannah Marroquin and Lucy.

"Savannah, Lucy!" "Shiane!" "What are you doing here?" all three girls cried at the same time. Duo cleared his throat and looked at Shiane, who looked at him, seeing his pointed look.

"Oh, this is Duo and Heero," she pointed to the guys, "And these are my best friends Savannah and Lucy. How did you know where to look for me?" she asked Savannah.

"You've always wanted to explore this building so we came here, but it took awhile for us to find you though," she replied as Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on, the others are probably wondering what's happening," Duo said a tiny bit impatient. He almost had to drag the three girls back to the others.

Heero disappeared through the door and started searching on his own. The other four pretended not to notice, at least Shiane did.

"The bomb was a dud!" Duo informed the others, "But these girls, Savannah and…Lucy were on the other side of the door and with their help we got the door opens!"

"Umm…Savannah, Lucy, this is Quatre, Trowa, and Hilde. Guys, these are my friends Savannah and Lucy," Shiane said pointing to each person as she said his or her names. Shiane looked at her best friends and noticed that they were looking around at the others with odd looks on their faces. Maybe they were starting to remember the stories they used to hear from her grandma. She knew Savannah at least would remember all the stories she heard about Duo. Savannah's favorite Gundam pilot just happened to be Duo Maxwell.

"Can we leave now?" Hilde asked anxious to get out. She had seen enough of the room and desperately wanted a change in scenery.

"Yeah, if everyone else wants to," Shiane said looking at everybody who were nodding vigorously.

They walked out the door together but Savannah, Lucy and Shiane hung back a little to talk.

"Shiane, are they the people in those stories your _grandmother_ used to tell us? And where is the other one, uh, Wufei?" Savannah asked, taking another look at the older people.

"Yes, they are from the stories. They were in these tube things…" Shiane replied as her voice faded into a whisper. She proceeded to tell the other two what events had taken place ever since she first saw Heero and Duo.

As they spoke Shiane guided the others down two flights of stairs and a couple of turns to the basement.

"Go through the door in front of you and you're in the basement, I think," Shiane said with a thoughtful frown.

As she walked through the door, Quatre found the light switch and turned the lights on.

"I'm surprised this place _still_ has electricity!" Savannah exclaimed.

"No kidding," Lucy added.

"Well, we're lucky," Shiane told her, "We need to look for some kind of trapdoor, but I have _no_ idea where it is."

They split up the group; Quatre, Lucy, and Trowa, Hilde and Shiane, and Duo and Savannah.

"What year is it?" Hilde asked the girl.

"It's AC 272. Do you remember what year it was when you got put in the tubes?" she inquired.

"Um…It was AC 197."

"Did Wufei really disappear?" Shiane asked.

"Yeah. The doctors were going to use all of the Gundam pilots but they couldn't find Wufei, he disappeared before we "disappeared", so they used me instead. I was the last person they put in the tubes. The others, well except for Quatre, were already asleep."

They talked about other things as they searched for the trapdoor.

All of a sudden Heero popped out of nowhere and said, "I found it. Hilde, Duo's waiting for you. Just go to your left. I'll bring Shiane. Go!" he commanded when she hesitated.

A little bewildered, Shiane looked at Heero thinking, "What in the world does he want to say to me?"

"What is it Heero? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. I wanted to tell you…thanks," he said looking uncomfortable.

"For what?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, for getting me, I mean us, out of the tubes," he said still looking uncomfortable.

"I had help after you and Duo woke up, remember?" she replied.

"I know, but you still had to get me and Duo out by yourself."

"Don't continue Heero. I can see that you're uncomfortable and you're making me nervous. I can also see that you're thankful just by looking at you." she told him truthfully looking into his face.

"Come on you two! Hurry up!" Trowa called.

"Well let's go!" Shiane said taking him by the arm, leading him in the direction of the others. He looked relieved for the most part. "I don't think he really likes expressing his thanks very much. He may look relieved, but he still feels stiff as a board under my hand," she thought. "He needs to _lighten_ up!" she added.

The trapdoor was set in the far wall of the basement and she could see it clearly as she drew nearer. It looked like a portal into the darkness beyond. Shiane released Heero's arm as she approached the door and with a little cautiousness stepped through.

"Ow," Shiane said as she bumped into someone, that someone was Quatre, "Sorry. Is there a light switch anywhere?"

"Um…Yeah. Here it is," Trowa said from the darkness. Shiane could hear him flip it and one by one the lights turned on. A few minutes later the room below the basement was lit.

"This room is bigger than I expected!" Savannah said looking around, "So, what are we looking…"

"Gundams," Duo interrupted pointing to the far right.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Oh yeah, I don't lay claims to the Gundam Boys and/or any of the other characters from that series—Gundam Wing………But Shiane, Lucy, Savannah, Amethyst and Jonathon are mine.

**Chapter 4**

There lay two Gundams. Shiane's two best friends made their way to her side and then Savannah asked, "Do you know whose Gundams these are?"

"No. Um…Heero can tell you…" Shiane said looking around for him, "Drat! He disappeared again!"

"Oh well. I'll just ask one of the others. Bye!" she said running off taking Lucy with her. They headed in the direction Quatre had gone in.

"Whose Gundams are these? I don't recall Grandma telling me what _exactly_ the Gundams looked like. She tried to show me pictures but they were taken at too much of a distance to see them," Shiane thought.

Trowa must have come up to the girl while she was lost in her thoughts because when he said quietly, "These Gundams are Sandrock and Deathscythe. Quatre's and Duo's Gundams."

"Yikes!" she screamed in startlement, "Trowa! Please don't do _that_ again! You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just telling you to whom these Gundams belong to," he replied soothingly.

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear you say who they belong to, but I heard you say that they are called Sandrock and Deathscythe," she apologized.

"Sandrock is Quatre's and Deathscythe is Duo's," he repeated quickly masking his face.

"I'm sorry that yours isn't here," she said looking at him, "But come on, I want to go look at them."

He grinned and followed her to where Duo was standing. He was climbing up the side of Deathscythe and opened the cockpit. He went inside and started tinkering with it.

"Hey, it's still functioning!" he called loudly from inside.

Shiane climbed up the same way Duo did as Trowa left to go over to Quatre. She got all the way up and looked inside the cockpit and found him sitting in the pilot seat messing with some things.

"But how are you and Quatre gonna get out of here?" she asked glancing around the room after a few minutes.

"Good question. Maybe we could bust our way out," he suggested sitting back against the seat looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, and get the rest of us killed while you're at it," Hilde retorted coming up behind Shiane.

"Oh, right…well that _is_ a problem. What do _you_ think we should do to get out of here Missy?" he asked Hilde.

"Well, the rest of us could always get out of the building first," Savannah suggested over from Sandrock. Lucy was also over by Sandrock but she was looking on silently.

"That's a good idea! Do you think it will work Duo?" Quatre asked half shouting on his way into the cockpit of Sandrock.

"It might. But y'all will have to be quite away from here when we bust out." Duo replied coming out of the cockpit.

"We could go to the open field and wait for you and Quatre," Shiane offered, "The field is um…south of here," she said frowning in thought.

"I'm for that," Hilde replied, "Let's go tell Quatre and find Heero…unless he pops out of nowhere again," she muttered, climbing down.

Smothering giggles, the other girl followed her down with Duo trailing behind her.

"Guys, we have a plan on how to get the Gundams out of here!" Shiane called as she now stood beside Sandrock.

"What's the plan?" Heero asked suddenly popping out of nowhere again.

"Ahhhh." Shiane screamed. "Can't you act like a normal person?" she asked angrily.

"This _is_ normal for Heero, Shiane," Duo sighed standing beside her.

Shiane's momentary anger at Heero faded away into nothing as her shock also wore away. She stared at him for a moment longer before turning her attention to the rest of the group.

"Okay. The plan is that the rest of us, excluding Quatre and Duo, go to the open field south of this building and wait. Duo and Quatre are going to bust out of here," she explained, "Everyone agree with that?" she asked looking around at everybody. Heads nodded all the way around the group.

"Well, then let's get going!" Savannah led everybody but the two in their gundams to the door and into the basement. But Shiane hung back momentarily to take another look at both of the Gundams.

"Come on Shiane!" Hilde yelled from the trapdoor.

"Coming!" she yelled back started going but someone grabbed her arm causing her to stop. That someone was Duo. He was holding something that looked like half of a set of headphones, but with something else attached to it.

"Here, this is a headphone walkie-talkie. You can get a hold of me and/or Quatre-it's connected to the Gundams. Don't worry, we've already tested it. It works," he reassured her with one of his grins. He knew that she was thinking about the last thing he tried to get to work and it turned out to be a dud. "Use it to tell us when you guys get to the field." With the last word he turned and walked to Deathscythe.

"Shiane. Come. On!" Hilde yelled, punctuating each word.

"Okay. Coming!" Shiane ran to the trapdoor. When she got through Hilde was waiting impatiently, tapping her foot and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Sorry I took so long Hilde," she said apologetically.

"What'd Duo give you?" she asked as she turned and led the way back to the stairs.

"He gave me this," Shiane replied showing her. It looked like a headset-type thing telephone operators would wear, though it only had one ear piece. The transmitter piece was thin and came down to the edge of her mouth, but was held away from her lips a good inch.

At the stairs leading into the basement, the others waited until Hilde and Shiane joined them. Then they went up three flights of stairs and made a couple turns and they came to the front door of the building.

Trowa opened the door and held it open as the others filed through. When they were out Hilde said to Shiane, "Why don't you tell Quatre and Duo that we're out of the building and on our way to the field?"

"Okay," she replied with a grin. She slid the headphone-like-talkie on and positioned the mouthpiece. Holding a couple of fingers on the earpiece she called Duo's name.

"Duo, it's me, Shiane!" she called into the mouthpiece.

"Shiane? It's Duo. What's up?" he replied, sounding a little distant.

"We're already outside and making our way to the field," she told him.

"Okay. Just out of curiosity, is Heero still with you?" he asked.

"Um…yeah, he's still here," she said looking around and spied Heero at the head of the group with Trowa. She kept walking with the rest of the group, but remained a few steps behind.

"Okay, just checking. Duo out!"

"Shiane out!" She kept the piece on just in case, but ignored it for the most part—it felt a little odd on her.

"Do you know what we're going to do when the guys bust out and come to the field?" Savannah asked walking beside her as Lucy came up on Shiane's other side.

"No. But I'm sure that Heero and Trowa will want to go find _their_ Gundams," she answered grinning.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked suspiciously, knowing her friend was up to something.

"Well, they're going to need help. And I think I know _who_ they're going to want to ask," she said," We're going to be with them a little bit longer," she added.

"But who…oh!" Savannah trailed off as a light of understanding appeared in her eyes.

"You mean your grandma, right?" Lucy cut in.

"Yup!" she replied," And _we_ know where she lives, they don't. Oh look, it's the field," she said as the others, way ahead of them, started walking into it. "Hey! Guys we're here!" she yelled to Trowa and Heero.

The two young men stopped walking and turned to wait for the rest of them to catch up to them.

Shiane stopped a couple of steps away from them, turning her attention to the transmitter she wore and held two fingers to the earpiece.

"Duo, Quatre, Shiane here," she said in a normal tone of voice.

"Duo here. What is it?" he asked.

"We're in the field now. You and Quatre can bust out," she related.

"Alright! Did you here that Quatre? We can get out now!" Duo exclaimed.

"I heard!" Quatre said loudly over Duo's excitement, "Quatre and Duo out!"

"Shiane out."

"Well?" Savannah asked, an eyebrow raised as she waited expectantly.

"They're coming," Shiane said loud enough for the others to hear. She and the others turned around to see the building.

As they watched, pieces of the building started flying everywhere, wood and beams creaking and moaning before bursting apart and breaking.

"Oh yeah, destroy the whole building," Shiane muttered sarcastically to nobody in particular, plus nobody heard her anyway.

What was left of the building blew up as the two Gundams emerged. They flew over fifty feet away from where the others were standing and landed. The cockpits opened and both pilots came down on a single cable attached to the Gundam. The group went over to the others after they touched down.

"Do you think anyone will notice the building?" Duo asked Shiane as he glanced at the remains, "Apart from you three, of course."

"No, well not very many," she replied looking at him.

"So Heero, are you gonna look for your Gundam?" Duo turned to him and asked, a smile lighting his face.

"Yes," he replied, "Shiane, Trowa, will you two come?"

"Of course I will," Trowa replied firmly, "Are you Shiane?" he asked looking her in the eye.

"Are you asking for _help_ Heero?" Duo asked shocked cutting Shiane off from answering, "Mister I-don't-need-any-help actually asking for it?"

"Well?" Heero said expectantly while ignoring the question.

"I will come…as long as we _all_ can go together," Shiane replied slowly looking around at everybody else. The three girls and Quatre looked very happy at this. She could tell that they wanted to stay as a group too. Trowa looked relieved and Heero nodded his agreement.

"I mean, how else are they going to get even a _hint_ at where their Gundams might be!" Shiane thought.

"Where do you want to go?" Trowa asked the other boy, who just gave him a blank look.

"We could try Grandma," Shiane suggested quietly. Everyone looked at her and the guys and Hilde all gave slight nods. They knew they would eventually have to see and speak with people they knew from long ago.

"Okay. What about getting there, I mean, Quatre and I can get there with our Gundams and directions, but what about the rest of you?" Duo asked, a frown crossing his face.

"Would a plane be okay? It can seat five or six people," Savannah spoke up thoughtfully, "My family owns one," she added.

"That will do fine," Trowa said, "Where do we need to go to get the plane?"

"It's a few of miles from here," she replied, looking out into the distance as if she could see the hangar from where she was standing.

"Guys, we need to go talk," Duo said. The four pilots walked away, far enough away to give them sufficient privacy and Duo starting the conversation. The four girls watched them leave and then looked at each other.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" Shiane wondered out loud.

"Probably some way to get to the hangar," Hilde replied.

"They better hurry up and decide. It's going to be dark soon and I would like to get to Grandma's house soon," she said.

"What time is it?" Savannah and Lucy both asked.

"It's almost six." Shiane replied glancing at her watch. "So Hilde, how do _you_ think we're going to get there?" she asked, turning to look at the older girl.

"I don't know, we could walk, but that will take up more time than they would want it to; they're not very patient in things like this sometimes. Besides, Duo and Quatre will want to stay together with us. There's another way we _could_ go but I don't think they would agree," Hilde replied looking over at the pilots.

"What's the other one?" Savannah asked.

Hilde turned to the girl, "The other one is that Duo and Quatre take us somehow on their Gundams, but that would be way too dangerous," she replied with a shake of her head.

"Oh," Savannah sighed, "I wish they would hurry up!" she exclaimed impatiently.

They sank down on the semi-green grass and were silent for a few minutes, settling into comfortable positions. If they listened hard, they could hear snatches of the pilots' conversation.

"But that's dangerous! What…," came Quatre's concerned voice.

"…would see us!" they heard Heero saying. The girls couldn't hear all of what the others were saying, but with just a couple of words, the girls could tell that they were arguing.

Shiane looked over at them and they looked silent from where she sat. Then she looked at Savannah who was straining to hear them.

"It's no use. They must have seen us trying to hear what they were saying and are now talking quietly." Shiane told her.

Meanwhile, Trowa had been listening rather than speaking. He glanced over at the girls and saw them watching him. They looked away as Trowa did the same.

"Guys, keep it down," Trowa said jerking his head towards the rest of their group. They looked over and quietly averted their gaze. They resumed their talk quietly.

"Drat! I wonder what they're talking about now! When are they going to quit and get over here to tell us what's going to happen!" Shiane cried jumping up. She bent down and picked up the headpiece.

"I don't want to get up. I'm tired and comfy right where I am," Savannah said.

"Me too," Hilde replied.

"Just sit down Shiane, they're not going to be going anywhere without us knowing." Lucy finalized.

"Okay," she sighed, sinking down next to Savannah. She sat with her knees tucked under her chin with her arms wrapped around them. She had set the headphones in front of her so she wouldn't lose them. She was more tired than anybody and wanted to now rest a few minutes.

Right when she was about to doze off, the guys came back quieter than they went.

"Shiane wake up, _before_ you actually fall asleep." someone said teasingly. The girl looked up to see Duo standing in front of her grasping the headphones and holding out a hand. Taking his hand he pulled her up beside him. The other guys stood around looking at each other when Shiane gazed around at them. They had all masked their faces of any emotions including Quatre, who usually just let his emotions show, so she couldn't tell if the news was good or bad.

Savannah and Hilde stood up as Shiane and Duo both dropped their hands and Lucy was already standing again when the guys arrived.

"Well?" Hilde asked looking around at her friends.

"Well we decided that while Trowa and Savannah go to the hangar and get the plane, Duo and I are going to wait here with the rest of the group." Quatre replied, "See, it's better that most of us stay behind because the fewer the people, the faster you'll go," he added to the three younger girls.

"When do you want to leave?" Savannah asked Trowa, but looked at her best friends. All three of them knew that it would be a little while before they would be together again.

"As soon as possible," Trowa and Quatre replied.

"Okay. Let's get started while we still can," she muttered glancing at the setting sun.

With that she and the taller pilot started walking towards the road. Before they got too far, Shiane ran and caught up with her friend.

"Don't be afraid to talk to him. He may be quiet but he's actually nice," Shiane said to her. She smiled at her friend as Savannah turned to catch up with Trowa. She hung back and watched them walk away into the distance. When she couldn't see them anymore she turned and walked back to the others, but she had to go farther because they moved to the Gundams.

Shiane could not really see where everyone had gone because she walked straight to the foot of Sandrock and sat with her back against it. Pulling her knees up she wrapped her arms around them and settled into a comfortable position. She was so tired she fell asleep sitting in that position. Though Lucy now trusted the older teens, she was extremely shy so she went to sit beside Shiane, but she soon fell asleep.

Hilde watched the two girls for awhile and went to go tell Quatre where the girls were.

"When are you planning on waking them?" Quatre asked when Hilde pointed to Shiane and Lucy. He leaned forward to peer around at his Gundam and found their new found friends.

"I'll wake them when it's morning or when the plane gets here. Whichever gets here sooner," Hilde replied, "but right now, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me in a couple of hours. Okay Quatre?"

"Okay," he replied as he watched her sit near the two other girls and soon fall asleep. Thinking it a good idea, the blond quietly went and sat near them to keep an eye on them and to also catch a few winks himself.

Heero stood in the shadows watching everyone, while Duo was lounged on Deathscythe's shoulder dozing.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Oh yeah, I don't lay claims to the Gundam Boys and/or any of the other characters from that series—Gundam Wing………But Shiane, Lucy, Savannah, Amethyst and Jonathon are mine.   
Chapter 5 

Ever since they left the others, Trowa and Savannah walked quickly next to each other down the road; they were in a hurry.

"What's the name of your Gundam?" Savannah asked attempting to make conversation.

"Heavyarms," he replied looking ahead.

"And Heero's?" she inquired.

"Wing Zero. How long have you known Shiane?" he asked walking more quickly.

She compensated, "I've known her and Lucy since we were very small children," she replied as she dodged a stray branch lying in the road.

"Did you listen to the stories that Lady Une told Shiane?" he inquired looking at her.

"Yes. The three of us went to Grandma Collins's house and listened to every story she could tell us," Savannah said unaware of his deep green eyes probing her face.

"Did she tell you if they were true or just stories?" he asked looking ahead again.

"She _told_ us they were true, and though I can't remember most of the stories, I remember just about every single one concerning Duo."

"Can you remember at least one of the stories?" he asked.

"Yeah. There was one where a ten year old little girl named Veronica Khushrenada who wanted to rule the world. I remember being told that she was a redhead and the daughter of Treize Khushrenada," she said looking up at him. Trowa looked a little startled at her simple retelling of the story.

"What…What's the matter?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"Was there anybody else helping Lady Une tell _that_ story?" Trowa asked stopping in his tracks.

Savannah stopped too and turned to look in his face. His face looked a little firm when she answered him.

"Yes. Once in a while Mrs. Maremeia would assist in telling it. She was able to fill in more details at crucial points."

"Are you sure?" Trowa said placing his hands on either of Savannah's shoulders. He looked down into her blue-brown eyes as she answered.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why?" she asked nervously. He dropped his hands when he sensed her nervousness and replied,

"Because the little girl's name was not Veronica. It was Maremeia." After that he started walking swiftly again.

It was so dark she couldn't stay behind for long, and she ran to catch up with him. She thought about what he just told her while she walked next him. She couldn't believe that Mrs. Maremeia would change her name in the story, but then again she understood _why._

They were silent until they saw headlights from a car driving their way.

The car stopped beside them, so they stopped too.

The person in the car rolled down their window.

"Are you kids lost?" the driver asked them.

"No. Me and my…brother," Savannah said looking at Trowa, "are going to our family's hangar. We're supposed to meet our parents there, but we're running a little late." She was glad that it was dark so the driver couldn't see exactly what they looked like. They probably wouldn't be able to pull this lie off in the daylight.

"How far is it?" he asked.

"Not very far. But it's too dark to tell," Trowa said standing behind Savannah. He placed a hand on her shoulder like a big brother would do and said, "but me and my little sister will make it."

"You can't go. It's too dark. Let me give you a ride there," the driver insisted.

"Okay. As long as we're no trouble," Savannah replied slowly.

"No trouble at all. Get in," he said, "Now just tell me which way to go," the driver continued.

Savannah and Trowa climbed into the back and settled themselves, buckling the seat belts, and then the girl leaned forward to give the directions.

After he knew where they were going, the driver asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Sarah and this is Ted." Savannah replied. She didn't want to give out their real names just in case him helping some teenagers got around. She didn't want her parents to know _exactly_ what happened and she would keep it that way.

"I'm James," he replied.

They were silent until James stopped the car and said, "We're at the driveway into the hangars. I have to leave you here, but I've got to go!"

The two teens disembarked from the car and crossed to the gate.

Sometime later Shiane stirred and woke up, a bit confused as to why she was out of doors.

"Where…Oh that's right." she mumbled rubbing her eyes. She looked around to realize that it must be very early in the morning; the sky was just a tiny bit lighter than it had been when she went to sleep, but it was still quite dark at the moment.

Shiane looked around for the others and could only see Hilde and Lucy sleeping next to her. She stood up to stretch and look for the others. She saw Duo sleeping on the shoulder of Deathscythe. Quatre was also sleeping, but on the foot of Sandrock. She walked a few steps until she found Heero sleeping behind both of the Gundams, leaning against a tree. She shook her head when she saw him, a small smirk on her lips. She couldn't understand how some people could sleep standing up.

As she glanced at her watch she found that she could barely read the hands, but managed to find out that it was about three in the morning.

She went back over to where she had been sleeping and sat down, listening to the sounds of early morning. The crickets were chirping among other sounds made by other insects and occasional songs from very early birds.

About an hour later Shiane heard someone coming towards the Gundams and them. It sounded like the person was running through all the dead leaves and bushes. It was as if the person didn't care how much noise they were making.

"If it was Trowa or Savannah, they would have already said so," she thought.

Rising to her feet she paused to quickly stretch and then hurried over to Quatre. She shook him until he opened his eyes and started blinking them.

"Wha…What's the matter Shiane?" he asked coming down to the ground. By the time his feet were firmly on the ground, he was wide awake, his body alert.

"Somebody's coming closer in our direction but it's not Trowa or Savannah!" she whispered frantically. She could hear the person coming closer by the minute. Quatre could hear the person as well as Shiane, if not better and his body tensed, ready for whatever could happen.

"What about the Gundams? We can't hide them _now_!" he exclaimed looking around. He stood there looking around and then back at Shiane until she answered,

"I don't know! I'll make up a story!" Shiane cried her mind racing. She left Quatre so she could go wake up Hilde, Duo and Lucy. She shook Hilde and Lucy until they woke but Shiane had to find a couple of small pebbles to throw at Duo to wake him up. She threw the first one, but it missed him by about two feet or so and a good foot to the left of his entire body. But the second one she threw hit him in the elbow, since he had folded his arms behind his head.

"What?" he cried jerking awake. Without falling off the shoulder of his Gundam he looked around angrily to find who threw the stones. Looking down at the ground he spotted Shiane and when he saw her, his anger disappeared. He guessed that she would only wake him up is something was wrong. Quatre didn't need to wake up the last member of their group, because Heero woke up just hearing the sound Shiane's panicky voice.

Shiane turned away from Duo just in time to see a middle-aged man burst out of the bushes.

When he saw the others and Shiane, the man gave a startled cry and stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't expecting people to be out there. He looked at each of them in turn before saying,

"You are on private property! And I-oh my!" he exclaimed gazing at the Gundams behind them. "_What_ are those _things_? Who do they belong to, and what are they doing here?" he asked angrily. His anger came from finding people for the most part. But finding that they were all teenagers made him instantly suspicious. Teenagers, no matter what country, always had bad reputations for doing things to property, bullying people and just sneaking around. Great Britain was no different.

"Go along with whatever I say, okay?" Shiane whispered to the guys and Hilde. She knew that Lucy would go along with anything she came up with. They looked suspicious but nodded their heads. "These _things_, as you call them, are Gundams. And they belong to me," Shiane spat at the angry man. "We were taking them to someone, but it got dark so we stopped to rest and wait for the first light of day," she added firmly.

"What if I say I don't believe you? What then?" he sneered. The man crossed his arms and stood in front of them staring with a glint of disbelief in his eyes. He apparently wasn't buying the story. That made Shiane speechless but it didn't make Duo the same.

"Well, you'll just have to take our word for it. Now won't you?" Duo replied casually stepping in front of Shiane.

"Who is the person you're taking these _Gundams_ to?" he asked suspiciously dropping his arms. He took a step back when Duo stepped forward.

"Lady Collins," Shiane said nonchalantly.

"Lady Collins! Do you know what she's going to do with those?" he asked pointing at the Gundams. Without waiting for any kind of reply he answered, "She's going to give them to someone who will destroy them!" With that, the man disappeared with a smile playing on his face.

"Who could he be talking about? I didn't know she was having mobile suits destroyed, let alone collecting them," Shiane said.

"It probably wasn't even true," Hilde replied. "I don't think Lady Une would do _that_. Especially when she doesn't know if the pilots are alive _and_ because you, Lucy, and Savannah like the stories she told you. " she added quietly to Shiane.

"I want to find out what's going on! I wish Trowa and Savannah were here right now." Shiane cried walking away quickly but stopped when she heard a loud noise.

"You just might get your wish Shiane." Heero said his eyes gazing up at the star-filled sky.

Shiane looked up and saw a familiar looking plane.

"Hey that's Savannah's family's plane!" she cried. She watched them land and she ran over to Savannah as she opened the door and stepped out. They hugged quickly and walked over to the rest of the group.

"We'll leave around sunrise," Duo announced. It gave them plenty of time to do last minute things and also gave them resting time. Savannah took Shiane and Lucy aside and told them what Trowa had told her.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Oh yeah, I don't lay claims to the Gundam Boys and/or any of the other characters from that series—Gundam Wing………But Shiane, Lucy, Savannah, Amethyst and Jonathon are mine.

**Chapter 6**

When sunrise came, Quatre and Duo went to their Gundams and the rest of them went to plane. Hilde, Heero, Lucy, and Savannah climbed into the back. While Shiane and Trowa waited until they were comfortable, Duo came out of the cockpit of Deathscythe and walked over to Shiane with something.

He handed her the headpiece and said, "You almost forgot this. Just slip it on and plug it into the plane so we can talk to Trowa as well, even though he won't be able to talk to us. I think some of our communication wiring is a little outdated," he added walking off after placing them in her hands.

Shiane got into the front seat of the plane, slipped the headpiece on, and made sure the mouthpiece was at a sufficient angle. Trowa sat next to her buckling his seatbelt. He was going to fly the plane; Shiane was going to be in touch with Quatre and Duo. Since she could hear and speak to them and Trowa would only hear them when he put a set of headphones on. Trowa was holding something until she noticed and took it. It was a cord connected to the plane. He motioned her to plug it into the headpiece.

Shiane did and turned to him as he slipped on a set of headphones himself.

"Shiane, Duo and Quatre here. Tell us when to take off," came Duo's voice.

Shiane looked at Trowa who started the engine and gave her the thumbs-up sign; he was ready.

"Guys, Shiane here, Trowa's ready. Lift off!" Shiane replied into the transmitter.

"Roger!" Quatre called.

"Shiane out!" she replied. She looked at Trowa and with a grin signaled him to take off.

They'd been flying for about an hour when Shiane looked out the window. She had a map in her lap and by the landmarks she was now seeing they should have been about ten miles from her Grandma's large house.

"Trowa, we have about ten more miles to go," she said. He nodded his affirmation, so she turned her attention to the communication lines.

"Duo, Quatre. Shiane here," she called.

"Quatre here. What is it Shiane?" he asked.

"We have about ten more miles to go," she replied.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Tell Duo. Out," she answered crisply.

"Quatre out,"

They flew for a little while longer until Shiane spotted a familiar looking house. "Trowa! Here," she exclaimed pointing.

"Duo, Quatre! We're here," she cried into the transmitter.

"Roger that. We're going to land," Quatre said. The two Gundams touched down and they kneeled so the pilots didn't have far to jump.

Trowa landed the plane next to the Gundams and its occupants started getting out. Duo and Quatre were already standing on the ground when the rest of them joined them. Shiane slipped the headpiece off her head before climbing out

They all walked up to the door, and Shiane knocked on it. It didn't take long for someone to answer it, but the person who answered it wasn't Lady Collins -

"Mrs. Maremeia!" Shiane exclaimed with surprise. She could sense the startled movements behind her. Savannah and Lucy came and stood beside her when they heard their friend's cry.

"Shiane! Savannah! Lucy! And who are-" she exclaimed looking behind them, "Heero, Duo, Quatre, Hilde, and Trowa. How in the world! Answer me later. Come in, come in," Maremeia said. The sight of five long lost people appearing on the doorstep of a very dear friend startled her greatly. A great deal of questions started forming but answers would have to wait until the Lady of the mansion was down.

As they went in, a girl about their age with dark brown hair jumped to her feet and sprinted up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Shiane asked curiously.

"You've never met her, but she's one of my granddaughters. Her name is Amethyst." Maremeia replied calmly.

Shiane turned to the pilots and Hilde; they had a surprised look on their faces. "What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost," she told them.

"That girl looked just like Treize!" Quatre replied finding his voice.

"Yes, she takes after my father, but more feminine and subdued," Maremeia replied walking into the living room. "Come in, sit down."

Maremeia sank down in a chair next to the fireplace for a quick rest while Savannah, Hilde, and Shiane took a couch. Lucy sat on the arm of the couch next to Savannah. Heero and Trowa leaned against an open wall space while Duo and Quatre sat in the two chairs left.

"I'll go get Grandma," Shiane said starting to rise. She knew to some extent where her beloved grandmother could possibly be so it wouldn't have been that much trouble to find her.

"No. You stay here. _I'll_ go get her," Maremeia said. She got out of her chair and went out of the room.

A couple of minutes later the girl called Amethyst crept silently into the room. Shiane saw her before anyone else did.

"Hello Amethyst," Shiane said. Savannah, Lucy, and Hilde jumped, and the others looked startled. She smiled at that; it wasn't every day she got to see "old" soldiers and her best friends jump the way all of them just did.

"Hello. Call me Amy. Are you Shiane?" she asked quietly.

"Yes I am," the granddaughter of Lady Collins replied.

"Who are these others?" she asked gazing around the room.

"Well, this is Hilde, Savannah, and Lucy, and that is Quatre and Duo," Shiane said pointing to each of them, "And the two leaning on the wall are Trowa and Heero." She gazed at each of the guys and Hilde after being introduced and since she never knew what Treize looked like, she wasn't startled, neither were Savannah and Lucy. The others all looked disturbed.

"Ah, so Amethyst has come back down. Good," Maremeia said coming back into the living room with a very elderly lady behind her.

"Grandma!" Shiane cried out upon spotting her beloved relative.

"Shiane, Savannah, Lucy, how on earth did you get here? Does your mother-oh my!" she said sitting down in the open chair when she caught sight of all who else was in the room, "Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, _and_ Hilde! How-" she said almost speechless.

They told her the whole story with each of them contributing their own comments now and then, except for Lucy, who was always quiet. Shiane and Duo even told of what had happened about when the man had stumbled onto them while they were waiting for the return of Savannah and Trowa. The two who had retrieved the plane looked surprised at that bit of news.

"Is it true that you're collecting mobile suits from the old wars?" Shiane asked.

"Yes, but I'm _not_ having them destroyed. I am collecting them for a museum I've started. But I _do _have someone helping me. In fact, you pilots and you Hilde should know him," she said mysteriously.

"Who?" Hilde and a couple of others asked curiously.

"You haven't guessed? You all have _some_ kind of history with him, though Hilde may have not exactly met him," Lady Collins asked looking even more mysterious, and then waited a few dramatic minutes….

TBC

Notes: Okay, I felt really sadistic to do this to you people. But that's just the evil side coming out for some fun. Well anyway, whoever figures out who the person is (which by the way is so obvious!), I will put them in another fanfic of mine…..I need another character for Love and Jobs anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh yeah, I don't lay claims to the Gundam Boys and/or any of the other characters from that series—Gundam Wing………But Shiane, Lucy, Savannah, Amethyst and Jonathon are mine.

**Chapter 7**

"It's Wufei!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?" they all cried, except for Maremeia and Amethyst. Duo and Quatre nearly fell out of their chairs.

"But-why? How?" Quatre and Shiane cried.

"Settle down and I will tell you." Lady Collins said lowering her voice a bit. She waited until they settled back down and quieted. When she was satisfied she started her story.

"Well let's see, twelve years ago while a family was exploring, they found a young man in some kind of machine, which they found in an abandoned building. They woke him up and he had told them who he was and that he had something to collect from under the building. His Gundam Nataku was what he had meant and it was found somewhere in the building. I think it was found in some kind of room below the basement, but the details on that part are not very clear," she frowned thoughtfully.

"How do you know all this?" Quatre asked with a small frown on his lips.

"He was found in this city and when he discovered what year it was at the time and all the information that he could impart from the family he searched around until he found out I was living here, and then he came to me," Lady Collins replied. "I first set him up with a small account for himself but he has prospered since then. He hasn't needed anything from me since that first couple of months back into the real world."

"Why didn't you tell _us_?" Savannah asked. She directed the question for Shiane, Lucy and herself.

"He didn't want anybody to know who he really was. Even though he didn't change his name, he still goes by Wufei," Collins replied giving the "old soldiers" a hint, "It was his idea," she added.

"Were there any other Gundams found with his?" Trowa asked.

"No, but he _has_ been looking for them. He has already found two of them, but he's now looking for the rest," the former colonel Une said slowly.

"We _have _the other two," Duo said, "How are Heero and Trowa going to get _their_ Gundams back from someone we haven't seen in awhile?"

"There is a way but you all will have to agree to do what it involves," Collins said looking around the room.

"What is it?" Heero asked.

"Well, Wufei is going to be presenting them to me, but I am unable to go, so Maremeia and Amethyst are going for me as representatives," she replied slowly.

"What's the catch?" Hilde asked seriously looking straight at Lady Collins.

"It's going to be a formal presentation, and afterwards there will be a ball," Maremeia said casually.

"Oh great," Shiane muttered. Savannah nodded her head in agreement, "So we have to dress up and look nice, but won't Wufei recognize?" Shiane started to ask pointedly glancing at Hilde and the young men. Lucy looked on in silence and nodded her head in all the right places of the conversation.

"Don't worry about that. He thinks they are _all_ dead, and he has probably forgotten what some of them look like. He has had other…things…on his mind these twelve years," Lady Collins said with a very small sly smile. The pilots and Hilde looked very relieved at that, though all were a bit curious.

"When is it?" Duo asked.

"It's actually this evening," Amethyst spoke up. Everybody looked at her. She had been quiet since Maremeia and Lady Collins came.

"Yes, it is this evening so I recommend _all_ of you, including Amy, go upstairs and clean up. You need to be there at seven o'clock," Lady Collins said rising from her chair.

They stood up to follow Amy and Maremeia upstairs. At the top Maremeia led the guys to a separate part of the house and Amy took the girls to a familiar set of rooms that Savannah, Lucy, and Shiane would use them when they stayed there.

As they entered the door to the room Savannah usually used, Shiane glanced at her watch and read five o' one.

"We have exactly an hour and fifty-nine minutes. I'm going to shower since I need it most," Shiane said. The other girls looked over at her as if seeing her for the first time and all nodded.

"There's a couple of robes in there hanging on the wall," Amy said.

"Okay," Shiane said walking into the bathroom. She undid her braids and brushed her hair with her fingers. She took her shower, washing her hair as well. She felt refreshed as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in one of the robes Amy mentioned. Before she left she dried her hair with a hairdryer she found below the sink. It didn't take too much time so when she opened the door she found the others looking at a few dresses they had pulled out of the closet. They weren't all Savannah's, but various dresses that Shiane and the other two had seen before for the most part.

"These are beautiful!" Hilde commented.

Shiane walked and stood barefoot beside Hilde to look at the dresses she was holding, one in particular catching her eye. It was a white satin one that zipped up the side with spaghetti straps. It ended at the knees and on Hilde's figure it would look very flattering.

"Hilde, you should wear the white one. You would look beautiful in it," Shiane said.

The older woman looked at Shiane and nodded her head in agreement. She put the dress down on the bed and stepped into the bathroom. She took a shower and came out. Savannah went in and took a shower and then Amy and last of all, Lucy followed.

Shiane chose a blue floor length dress with spaghetti straps on it; there was also a slit up the left side to the knee, of the dress. She stepped into the bathroom to take off her robe and slipped into the dress. She opened the door and asked, "Hilde, would you come and zip this up for me?"

Hilde went over and zipped the back zipper and then stood back to look at her. Shiane turned off the bathroom light and walked out. The dress was made of satin and Shiane thought she looked good in it.

"That's a beautiful dress Shiane," Savannah said, "Would I look good in this?" she asked holding a sapphire blue dress up. It was an off the shoulder dress and it was also floor length like Shiane's, and it would look great on her.

"Wear it!" Shiane exclaimed. "Blue goes well with you." Savannah went into the bathroom and slipped into it and zipped it up. She came back out and turned around slowly so the rest could see her. Lucy chose a dark green dress that had sleeves and also floor length. She went into the bathroom to slip into it and came out when she was done.

"Amy…Where did she go?" Shiane asked.

Amy came running into the room just then.

"Sorry! I had to go get _my_ dress from my room," she said holding up a black dress. It looked similar to the one Hilde was wearing.

"I guess y'all got the same style of dress," Savannah said.

"Yeah but this one is a bit longer." Amy said. She put her dress on and looked around at the others.

"Well, how about some shoes now?" Amy asked. She went into the closet and started pulling pairs of shoes out.

Hilde chose a pair of white open toed high heels. She sat down and slipped her feet into them then stood up straight.

"She almost doesn't look like the person I helped Duo take from the tubes," Shiane thought. "I wonder if anyone else will notice."

Amy came out of the closet holding four pairs of shoes she had chosen. They were all two-inch heels and the colors were blue, two were white, and black.

Amy handed Shiane the blue pair which the shade of blue matched her dress. Savannah was handed one of the white pairs, Lucy got handed the other white pair and Amy kept the black pair for herself. They all sat down quickly to put their shoes on and then stood up to inspect how they looked.

Shiane went into the bathroom and grabbed a couple of brushes on the counter. She walked back out and kept one of the brushes and handed the other two to Hilde and Savannah.

They all brushed our hair and put it up.

Shiane curled a few sections at the top of her head where the split was down the length of her hair.

Since Hilde had short hair, she just brushed it and left it that way; she then handed Lucy the brush. Lucy brushed her hair and put it in a half ponytail. Savannah did a few tiny braids at the top of her head all the way down. She looked pretty. Amy took the brush Shiane had been using and brushed her hair. She put her hair up in a French braid that ended at her lower back.

"Well, I guess we're done," Shiane remarked getting ready to walk out the door.

"No we're not!" Amy exclaimed, "Just a little bit of make up."

Hilde, Savannah, Shiane, and Lucy started to protest but with Amy giving them a _look_ they gave in.

"_Now_ we're done." Amy said at last with a satisfied smile, "Let's go down now. I'm sure the others have been down there for awhile," she added.

TBC

Notes: Okay there's this one part, the part where the girls were doing their hair. It sounds incredibly bad and that's cuz I never got to finish redoing that part. I was just a little too lazy and too busy with all my other stories. So I just wanted to let you know.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh yeah, I don't lay claims to the Gundam Boys and/or any of the other characters from that series—Gundam Wing………But Shiane, Lucy, Savannah, Amethyst and Jonathon are mine.

**Chapter 8**

Downstairs the Gundam pilots had long been finished dressing and gathered back in the living room waiting for the others, along with Maremeia.

"You're going to dance with them you know," Maremeia remarked.

The guys looked at her and nodded. They knew this would happen, and they were ready for it. Quatre and Duo actually looked forward to it, but the other two had masked their emotions so nobody could tell what they were thinking.

"Oh, here they come now." Maremeia said as they could hear the girls coming down. "Jonathon, you can come out now." she called over her shoulder. Shiane's cousin, Jonathon had arrived just moments before so Maremeia told him to wait in another room until the girls came downstairs and so he wouldn't make the Gundam pilots edgy and suspicious.

The girls went into the living room and joined the others as Jonathon came into the room and stood beside Maremeia.

Shiane looked at the guys and they looked totally different, except for the expressions on their faces. Trowa was dressed in a dark blue suit and Quatre was in plain blue suit. Duo and Heero were both in black suits.

Seeing the girls, stray thoughts went through each of the pilot's minds.

"Wow! They look drop dead gorgeous!" Duo thought, trying not to drool.

"They all look beautiful!" Quatre and Trowa both thought.

"They look different, but pretty." Heero thought.

She then looked around the room some more and spotted her seventeen-year-old cousin, Jonathon standing beside Maremeia. She glanced at a clock on the wall, which read six forty-five p.m. before looked back at her cousin, who was dressed in a plain blue suit, much like the one Quatre was wearing.

"What are you doing here Jonathon?" Shiane casually asked her cousin.

"What? Shiane you're here?" he asked surprised to see his younger relative, "Mrs. Maremeia you didn't tell me she was going to be here!" he said.

"What, and spoil the surprise?" she said laughing, "I asked you here because your grandmother wants you to go with them. And you all need to be leaving right about now," she replied looking at the clock.

"What's going on? Who are all these people? And what's Shiane and her two friends doing here?" Jonathon thought.

Suddenly Duo walked up to Savannah and offered out his arm to her. She smiled as she took it and they walked together out the front door. Quatre walked over to Lucy and did the same. They walked out together, as Trowa went up to Shiane and copied the previous pilots. She looked up slightly into his green eyes and took his arm; they walked outside to the others.

Back in the house Jonathon went over Hilde and offered his arm not knowing what was going on as Heero went over to Amy and offered his arm. Both girls accepted their escorts' arms and went outside followed by Maremeia, who watched the whole process with a faint smile on her face. There were two cars waiting to take all of them. And nobody bothered to explain to Jonathon what exactly was going on. He figured that he would eventually find out later from one of the girls, even if he had to force the story out of them. But he wanted to know who these strange young men were and how they were connected to Shiane and his grandmother.

The drive to the banquet hall was a silent one. The drivers stopped at the front doors, waited for the young people and Maremeia to disembark, and walk into the building. Arm in arm they made their way into the hall and looked around.

"Wow!" Shiane said under her breath taking in the sight, a look of amazement on her face. There were lots of tables with four or five chairs in the room.

"This must be the dinning room," Shiane thought. There were some French doors open leading into an even larger room with no roof. She dropped her arm from Trowa's and said, "I'm going to go look around. Okay?"

He nodded his head so she left him and wandered around. When Shiane walked through the French doors she saw the other three Gundams in the very front of the room.

"Wow! Those are it!" Shiane whispered. She looked around some more and saw lots of people standing around chatting or dancing. She didn't see anyone she knew so she went back to the dinning room. Shiane looked around and spotted Trowa lingering with the others. Going straight to him, he didn't seem to notice her until she stood right next to him.

"Hey Trowa, I saw the other three Gundams," she said quietly. His gaze immediately went down to hers.

"Where are they?" he asked quietly.

"They're in the next room," she replied, "Come with me, I want to know which one is which." she added smiling. A hint of a smile played on his lips as she reached back to take his hand and allowed her to lead him. She made her way back to the balcony with Trowa in tow and this time she went all the way to the front of the room to look at them. Shiane dropped his hand as they looked at them. For a few minutes they were silent.

"Shiane, I don't really want to draw attention to us, so let's do what everybody else is doing," he suggested tilting his head towards several couples dancing to a waltz tune playing.

"But I don't know how," Shiane said quietly lowering her head, feeling a slight flush enter her cheeks.

"Don't worry. It's easy," he replied. She looked back up at his reassuring words.

He gave a slight bow, so she returned with a small curtsy. He moved closer and took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder, then he put his hand on the side of her waist and with his other hand, he took her other hand and held it up about shoulder level at an angle.

"One, two, three. One, two, three." he counted as he moved them about on the dance floor.

She picked up the rhythm, and when she finally got used to it, he started answering questions he somehow sensed.

"The red one is mine, Heavyarms, and the one on the end with the triton staff is Wufei's, Nataku." he said.

"And the other one is Heero's? Wing Zero wasn't it?" she finished glancing up at it.

"Yeah," he replied.

They danced for a little while longer but after two more songs they stopped and exited the dance floor. They gazed around searching for the others and when they spotted them, Trowa and Shiane made their way to their group. On their way, Shiane saw Duo and Hilde dancing happily; they seemed to be having a very good time. Hilde spotted Shiane and asked Duo if he wanted to go join them. He agreed, seeing as they had danced to three songs. So they stopped with one last twirl and made their way through the throng of the other dancers to get to the group they had come with.

Quatre and Savannah were also coming from the dance floor as they joined Amy, Heero, and Maremeia. Hilde went to Amy's side, starting a lively conversation with the younger girl.

"Lucy and Jonathon must be dancing," Shiane thought not seeing them anywhere. She smirked mentally; she knew Lucy secretly liked her cousin.

Quatre looked like he still wanted to dance and that he enjoyed it, but Savannah looked like she wanted to kill something. She actually didn't really like dresses and dances and only suffered through this one because of who had escorted her and her friends and that Grandma Collins had asked them to come. But her eyes lit up as Duo asked, "Savannah, wanna go dance?"

After he asked that she looked extremely happy and went with him to the dance floor.

"Savannah and I had never danced like this before. But I like it, it's actually fun and in a weird kind of way it was quite relaxing." Shiane thought. "Savannah must have not had a very good time with Quatre but with Duo...that's another story."

Quatre must have seen the smile on Shiane's face, because he went over to her and asked her to accompany her to the dance floor. She accepted his offer and followed him. He led her into the dance the same way Trowa had taught her, so she was doing pretty well.

"What's going on? You look funny," Shiane said, glancing up at him. She had been watching other dancers and just then looked at her own partner.

"Well, Savannah told me that _you_ couldn't dance even if your life very well depended on it," he said laughing.

"Well, now she's wrong because Trowa taught me," she said in a soft tone looking away once more, while a faint blush stained her cheeks.

"You're a natural Shiane," Quatre commented. "I never knew Trowa _could_ dance, let alone be able to teach a waltz." he added thoughtfully.

Shiane grinned but then asked, "So how bad _was_ Savannah?" she looked back at his face, into his expressive green eyes.

"Not very bad, but not nearly as good as you." he replied with a smile that lit up his angelic face.

They were dancing to another waltz tune for a few minutes more until a man in his late twenties tapped Quatre on the shoulder. The two stopped, Quatre releasing his hold on the girl. He then backed off as Shiane mouthed sorry to him and walked away. The older man gave a slight bow and Shiane returned with a very small curtsy. Taking her casually in his arms he began to dance. She noticed that he was muscular beneath his suit and wondered who he was.

"Hi. I'm Shiane Collins," she said staring into his face. His shoulder length black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and made his black eyes seem more intense. His beige suit contrasted his dark features, masking his nature. He didn't look familiar, but then she had never accompanied her grandmother to anything as formal as this.

"I'm Chang, Chang Wufei," he replied as the girl's last name tugged at his mind. It seemed familiar but at the moment it evaded him, but he knew that it would come to him later.

As he said that she stifled a gasp. "This guy is the fifth Gundam pilot!" she thought, "I'm going to _have_ to tell the others _immediately_ after this! They'll definitely want to know!"

She looked over at the Gundams so he wouldn't see her face. He carefully watched her and then following her gaze he found what had caught her attention.

"I see you're interested in them also. Have you seen them before?" he asked with a careful, yet curious tone.

She looked back at him and replied as innocently as she could, which was very well, "No. I haven't. How many more are there?"

"There are two more," he said, instantly a bit uncomfortable. If he had been standing still he would have shifted his weight to one foot.

"What are their names?" Shiane asked without thinking. Her curiosity always seemed to get away from her.

"I'm sorry but I must to leave now. Something has come to my attention." he replied quickly before leaving her. He looked startled and a little suspicious of her questioning as she watched him swiftly walk away.

Shiane went and found Quatre standing not too far away from her. He had been watching Shiane since he left her wondering what was going on. He found a place where he could watch her from, so when she concluded her dance with the mysterious older man, he could get back to her side to speak with her. When he saw her alone she met his gaze and she waved to him to join her once again.

They danced a few minutes in silence before Quatre asked, "So who was that?" he asked twirling her around.

"It was Chang Wufei." Shiane replied promptly.

"What?" he asked startled.

"It was Wufei," she repeated patiently.

Just then two men came out of nowhere and asked them to go with them. The two teenagers were puzzled but agreed to go with the strong looking men, whom looked like bodyguards. They followed the men to a small room on the far side of the ballroom.

Inside, Wufei sat in a chair looking very important watching the teenagers as they came through the door. One of the men shut and locked the door behind the younger two and then placed himself in front of it. Then the other man grabbed Quatre by the arms and pinned them behind his back.

"Shiane!" Quatre gave a startled cry.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Oh yeah, I don't lay claims to the Gundam Boys and/or any of the other characters from that series—Gundam Wing………But Shiane, Lucy, Savannah, Amethyst and Jonathon are mine.

**Chapter 9**

She spun around as Wufei rose sharply and in three long strides was behind the girl. He grabbed one of her arms, holding her back and away from her blond companion. Shiane struggled to get out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip, causing a small cry of pain to escape her lips.

"Now I remember why your name sounded familiar. You must be one of the granddaughters of Lady Collins," he said calmly. She ignored it but he knew she had acknowledged that fact.

"Let us go! We didn't do anything to you!" she exclaimed using her free hand to try to pry his off.

"But _you_ _did_ do something. You asked questions that made me think, Ms. Collins; your questions about the Gundams. 'How many more are there?' and 'What are their names?'" Wufei said calmly, his eyes were cool and blank.

Shiane flinched at that. She accidentally made him think she knew about Sandrock and Deathscythe. She hadn't meant for those questions to come out the way that they did. They just popped out before she could stop herself.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Shiane cried desperately. She ceased her struggling to get out of his grip, realizing that it was no use; he was so much stronger than she was.

"Ah. But it does. How would you know that there _were_ any other Gundams and that they _had names_?" he asked.

"Uh…stories. My grandma…Lady Collins told me." Shiane replied thinking quickly.

"She couldn't have remembered what their names were! It's been too long!" he said with a hint of anger. "There are ways to get you to talk." he continued a few moments later. Signaling to one of his bodyguards, Shiane watched as he punched the unsuspecting Quatre in the stomach before she could cry out a warning.

She watched as Quatre doubled over in pain, but the bodyguard kept his grip on the blond's pinned arms, keeping him off the floor. Then she turned a little after a few moments and looked at Wufei, who said, "Tell me what I want to know!"

"No!" she half shouted. With that Wufei signaled again but this time Quatre got punched not once, not twice, but three more times. The bodyguard who had been holding the blond's arms let him go. Quatre sank to the ground in a kneeling position but clutched his middle in pain.

"Stop! Can't you see that you're hurting him?" Shiane shouted. She started to cry, which didn't exactly make a big difference, but she didn't like seeing friends get hurt, especially since it was a new friend.

"I can, but it will not stop until you tell me what I want to know." Wufei said.

She looked at him through her tears and wrenched her arm from his; he wasn't expecting that. Shiane walked quickly, though she wanted to run but did _not_ want to fall in her heels, over to Quatre who was still kneeling on the floor.

"Quatre are you okay?" she quietly asked as she knelt down beside him and lifted up his head with her hand. He had a bit of pain in his green eyes, but he would be fine in a little while. Rubbing his chin gently in a soothing motion with her thumb as she continued to stare down into his eyes.

"What did you call him?" Wufei asked slowly as if he had not heard her right, taking a step towards them.

"I called him Quatre. That's his name if you hadn't recognized or remembered him," the girl replied dryly.

"But he's dead." Wufei said quietly looking straight at the blond.

"No I'm not. The others, including Hilde and I were in sleeping tubes. We were like that for seventy-five years, and then Shiane found us and woke us all up." Quatre said weakly.

Shiane then picked up one of Quatre's arms and pulled it across her shoulders. Rising slowly to help Quatre get his bearings and balance again, she was aware that the two bodyguards were still behind them. She put her other arm around his waist as she once again looked at Wufei.

"They were in an abandoned building like you were, my grandmother informed us, but in another city," she said. "A couple of friends helped me get them here."

"Were the other two Gundams found?" Wufei asked, his eyes curious and with a touch of hope, but he had also drawn a half-blank expression over his features.

Shiane hesitated, not sure if she should tell, which left the blond to answer. "Yes. We found them in the same building we were," Quatre said, "Will you return Heavyarms and Wing Zero back to Trowa and Heero?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Wufei said with a sigh. Glancing at a clock on the wall he suddenly said, "I have to go now," With that he walked past them, unlocked the door, opened it, and walked out. His two bodyguards kept a watchful eye on the two teenagers while he was leaving and then they too, left the room following their employer.

"Can you walk?" Shiane asked Quatre after the others left.

"Yeah. I think so," he replied still a little weak.

They quietly and slowly made their way out of the room and onto the dance floor. Both of them were hoping that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves and luckily they didn't.

"Let's…no." he started but thought better of it, "Do you want to go to the others?" he asked her.

"Yes. I'd feel better if we did." she replied. "Oh, Quatre, you owe me a dance," she added with a smile. He looked at her and smiled, nodding his agreement.

They slowly made their way to where they saw their friends last. As they walked Shiane became lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about what had been happening the past day or so; actually, ever since she went to the building that had once held the Gundam pilots and Hilde. She didn't even notice when Quatre took her hand from his waist and held it with his other hand to lead her, but she _did_ notice that he was walking normal once again.

Five minutes later he stopped, causing Shiane to break out of her thoughts and stop too before running into him. Looking around she found that they were standing with the others, but they were now at the front of the ballroom. There was now a small stage with a podium and a few feet behind it and to the side Maremeia and Amethyst waited on stage for Wufei.

Someone beside Shiane lightly touched her left shoulder. Looking over she found Trowa beside her. Quatre had dropped her hand when they joined the group and turned his own attention to the others. Shiane's eyes went up to Trowa's face as she said, "What?"

"Did you and Quatre see Wufei by any chance?" he asked, his tone flat of emotion.

"How did you know?" Shiane asked curiously.

"Just a hunch," he replied, allowing a hint of a smirk to twitch at his lips.

"Well, we did, but I don't really want to talk about it," she said, "But when I asked if he was going to give the Gundams back to you and Heero, he said he was sorry, and he left," she added.

Trowa looked away in slight disappointment, something she didn't miss. Just then Wufei walked onto the stage up to the podium.

"Good evening everyone!" Wufei said loudly. "I know I'm supposed to be presenting the Gundams to the representatives of Lady Collins, but I find that I cannot," he continued.

"WHAT?" people through the crowd exclaimed loudly.

"I can't give them to Lady Collins because I feel I _must_ give them to the _original_ owners," Wufei said.

Maremeia smiled. Somehow she knew this would happen if he knew the other pilots were still alive.

"What do you mean?" one of the guests from the back shouted to be heard clearly.

"I mean, I must give them back to Heero Yui, and Trowa Barton," he said, "But I will give Lady Collins _my_ Gundam, Nataku."

Shiane looked over at her two quietest companions, wanting to see their reactions to the news and found that Trowa looked somewhat happy, and Heero, well, Heero looked like he always did.

Wufei came down to join the group and was followed at a more sedate pace by Maremeia and Amy.

For some reason, Wufei looked relieved about something. He shook hands with Duo and Quatre, apologized to the blond, which made all the others with the exception of Shiane curious as to what had happened and then asked Hilde to dance with him. When they went off dancing Shiane asked the remaining pilots,

"So what are y'all going to do now that you all have your Gundams?"

"Don't know. Whatever we do, we'll remember you, Savannah and Lucy. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you three," Duo replied, the others nodding in silence, "Want to dance?" he added to her.

"Sure," she replied. As he escorted her to the dance floor, she also noticed that Amy and Heero had also gone too.

They went and danced for a couple of songs and then she changed partners. She danced with Heero, and again Trowa, and finally Quatre, who had still owed her a dance. And unexpectedly Jonathon even claimed a dance from his cousin.

TBC


	10. Epilogue

Oh yeah, I don't lay claims to the Gundam Boys and/or any of the other characters from that series—Gundam Wing………But Shiane, Lucy, Savannah, Amethyst and Jonathon are mine.

**Epilogue**

Dear Diary,

After the ball I came back home and you know what's funny? I have not for one second forgotten my adventure with the famed Gundam pilots and their informant Hilde. It's always fresh on my mind whether or not I've previously been thinking of them or not. Savannah, Lucy and I are occasionally talking about it, sometimes late into the night, which my parents never find out about. If they did they would be beyond angered and would definitely take my phone away.

And you know, Grandma told me that she set up accounts for all five of them and that they were now traveling. I bet they went to go look for their other old companions from the Wars they all participated in, but that's just a pure wild guess. But they have my address and I actually keep in touch with them from time to time. It's more likely that I get at least a letter from each Trowa, Duo and Quatre once a week and Hilde's just as often. But I rarely hear from Heero, but like Duo once told me, that was normal for the ever silent, serious young man. I even hear from Wufei often enough and from him and Quatre both they tell me things that happened in the Wars that Grandma and Ms. Maremeia have never mentioned. Juicy details galore, plus some.

To make it even more hilarious is that Jonathon finally _did_ manage to get me and my two best friends to tell him what exactly had been going on. His face went totally pale when it dawned on him that the five people were from the past. And boy, did he have a nice _long_ chat with Wufei when he calmed down enough to ask questions.

**The End**


End file.
